Draconic alliance
Welcome to the ---- 'The Draconic Alliance is a group of wikis focusing on Dragons or the idea of the dragon, in any form of folklore, myth, history and fantasy fiction. We are dedicated to promoting the sharing of knowledge about dragonkind across the internet and the promotion of our member wikis. ' Members For a detailed list of members click here. * Draconic Alliance ** The Official Dragons Wiki ** Dragon Handbook Wiki, a fan-generated wiki all about dragons; feel free to add your own input! ** Draco Fanon Wiki, a fanon website for dragons, slayers and more. ** The Inheritance Cycle Wiki "Inheriwiki" ** Eragon Fanfiction Wiki, a wiki for fanon and fanfiction relating to the Inheritance Series. ** The Inheritance Cycle Fanon Wiki "Inherifanon", a place where you can create any character you want in the Inheritance Cycle universe! ** The Inheritance Roleplay Wiki, a wiki for roleplaying games set in the universe of the inheritance cycle. ** The Lord of the Rings Fanon Wiki , this is a fanon wiki set in the universe of the lord of the rings. ** The Lord of the Rings RPG, the one and only official RPG Wikia for The Lord of the Rings ** Septimus Heap Wiki, A wiki dedicated to the World of Septimus Heap and TodHunter Moon ** w:c:Ologypedia:Mainpage , Ologypedia, the best collaborative source for the Ology World on the internet. ** w:c:Dragonology Wiki , a wiki for the dragonology books. ** w:c:Draconicalz Wiki, One of the best places for Dragon/Magic Fanon ever! * Draconic League ** w:c:Ology Fannon Wiki, a collaborative website for Ology series fannon ** w:c:The Vampire Encyclopedia , hundreds of articles about vampires for you to sink your teeth into. ** w:c:WereWiki, a wiki about the myths, legends and fictional portrayals of Werewolves. ** w:c:Geisha World Wiki, come and explore the world of Traditional Japan. ** w:c: The Manga Wiki ** w:c:The Fairy Tail Wiki, a wiki dedicated to everything about the Manga and Anime Fairy Tail. Roles Chair of the Alliance The Chair of the Alliance, along with other signatories, decides the content of the Agenda and ensures that the idea of the Draconic Alliance is upheld. Vice Chair of the Alliance The Vice Chair of the Alliance aids in the construction of the Agenda and ensures that the Agenda items are carried out. If a Chair of the Alliance is unavailable, the Vice Chair becomes Acting Chair. Ambassador to the League The Ambassador to the League is an Alliance member responsible for attracting new affiliate wiki to join the Alliance and League. If the Chair and Vice Chair are unavailable, the Ambassador will become Vice Chair, appointing a new Ambassador from the ranks of the Riders. Riders Riders are a team who patrol the smaller (less than 100 page) Alliance and League Wikis to protect them from vandalism. Individuals with previous Rollback experience are prefered. Team Members Anyone of the above along with some other people specifically helping the draconic alliance. Members of the Alliance and League Members of the Alliance are all users of wikis which have signed up to the Convention of the Alliance. Members of the League are all users of wikis which are affiliated with the league. Alliance members may vote in elections and polls, League members may only vote in polls. Category:Special pages